


Turbo the dolly

by VomitCenter



Category: Original Work, Turbo the Speedster
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Choking, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dollification, Dolls, Feminization, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Objectification, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, Shotacon, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: During a summer trip, our two protagonists found themselves stuck in the middle of the road. To pass the time they visit a recently opened tourist trap town where a creepy dollmaker with unnatural abilities is secretly hiding out.
Relationships: Jesse/Rex, OCs - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. The wooden village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CradleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/gifts).



> This is a gift fanfic for CradleDboi
> 
> Check out his other works, specifically this one atleast: (otherwise some things in this fic won't make sense)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164207
> 
> Turbo, Rex and most of the side characters belong to Cradle.  
> Vanpetto and Hassi belong to me.

Our young, redheaded protagonist snored loudly as the wheels turned round and round. The bus shook wildly yet he seemed perfectly comfortable, fluffy sheeps hopping over fences in his dream. It wasn’t until his best friend and current seat buddy, Rex, managed to wake Jesse up by shaking him like a soda can.

“Huh...Are we there yet?” Turbo yawned out while rubbing his eyes. 

“No, and I don’t think we’re gonna arrive anytime soon.” Rex replied.

Jesse, Rex and the rest of their classmates were currently on their yearly, weeklong, summer, school roadtrip. Supersived by Mrs. Crabbers and Mrs. Darlene.  This year the school board managed to collect enough donations for not just one, not just two, but three separate destinations the students could sign up to for the year.

...All the options were rather lame though.

The first option was a trip to South Dakota’s corn palace. As the name suggests, it’s a “palace” that celebrates everything to do with corn...How riveting.  The second option was to go to Ohio and see the biggest basket in America. Not exactly something the boys would want to do willingly.

Since the trip was a week long, there would be hours in the day where the students were allowed to freely roam the states (not too far though) and discover any other places. Because we all know that South Dakota and Ohio have _ tons _ of attractions that would make up for the boredom of the initial destination. Especially for kids.

Lastly, the third option. The one out protagonists decided on: 

Alabama’s point mallard water park. From what Jesse has read online, it was one of the lamest water parks in america. Still, it sounds much more exciting than going to a corn museum and likely much more of an experience than seeing some basket.

So, the two signed up for the park.

They packed their bags with swimming trunks, extra clothes and a few toys they could play with in the water (that they’ll hopefully won’t lose) lastly hopping onto the same bus, ready to get into the pool without their parents around. Just two teachers that seem overwhelmed taking care of 40+ students at once.

Making for many opportunities that could lead to some “special”, unsupervised fun.

However, it appears they won’t be able to arrive at the park after all. All of the students were ordered to exit the bus despite the fact that they’re not anywhere near Alabama.

It appears the bus driver forgot to refuel the vehicle, so they have to spend at least 5 hours at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

“Are you kidding me!?” A certain pig faced bully screamed, “What’re we supposed to do in this place for 5 hours?”

“It can’t be helped.” Mrs. Darlene sighed. “If anyone wants they could go back into the bus or explore the nearby roads, but not much else can be done.” All of the students collectively groaned and grumbled. Some nagging about how they regret not packing their switch for the trip. 

One of those people being Jesse himself. 

“They would confiscate it anyway, you know how strict the teachers are about consoles during school or field trips.” Rex argued. 

“I know, I know. But for real, what’re we supposed to do in this place?” The redhead asked his friend. 

Rex considered Jesse’s question, an idea popping into his head soon after. “Mrs. Crabbers?” He began as he approached their teacher. “Is there a town somewhere nearby we could go to?”

The old, nasty and quite frankly mean woman rolled her eyes and replied with a cold, hard. “No.”

“There has to be one, why else would there be a gas station here?” Rex insisted. Before Mrs. Crabbers could shut him down again, Mrs. Darlene cut in; “Well, according to my phone, there is a small town about 30 miles from here. But that’s too far on foot.”

“Too far on foot, she says…” Jesse repeated while scratching his chin, turning away from the two women. He neared Jesse again, a smug smile forming on his mischievous face. “Maybe for an average citizen, but Turbo the speedster could make it in 10 minutes tops.”

“...Could make what?”

* * *

It actually took them 15 minutes, plus 5 more so that Rex could take a break from the fast ride. By the time they arrived at the town the young boy’s head was spinning. Jesse attempted to comfort his friend by rubbing circles on his back. “Yeah, it can take a bit getting used to the altitude. I used to hurl plenty of times the first few days.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just, I could use something cold to drink.” Rex said with a blue face.

The redhead and the brunette made their way into the town. It seemed to be a recently opened tourist trap town that celebrates woodwork and any other wood related craft. House building, history of benches, amateur carvings and sculptures, etc. 

The government must’ve absolutely massacred the already dying wildlife for this attraction.

The people working here were friendly enough, a bit surprised to see two kids walking around on their own in this place instead of the usual old couples and canadians. Thankfully they didn’t ask too many questions, Jesse wasn’t the best liar and Rex still felt out of it.

Most of the people ignored them completely, barely saying a thing. Some of the people looked rather pale considering the temperature, not only that, they weren’t sweating at all. Jesse felt a sense of dread the more he looked. He brushed it off however, supposing that it must be his mind playing tricks from the heat.

A few more steps further into the town, they came across the snack plaza where Jesse ordered his friend some iced hot cocoa. Also a warm one with marshmallows for the redhead himself.

Once Rex felt better and energized from the sweet, chocolate beverage, they explored more of the wood village. Window shopping at the gift shop, making fun of the dumb pine tree mascot and generally having a good time. 

So good in fact,  “It’s almost like we’re on a date or something.” Jesse accidently said out loud.

The redhead started to feel nervous and Rex began sweating buckets. The two at this point had plenty of naughty fun, Turbo especially, but they’ve never done anything romantic like a rendezvous. The two always took their relationship more casual, still hanging out as best buds that occasionally fuck eachother’s ass.

Whenever our protagonist went out as Turbo, he’d milk his opponents dry. He can’t even remember how many guys he’s fucked by now.  Sex was just a natural part of his life now, no gushy, spongy, pinkie feelings included.

They weren’t a couple or anything and them fucking is just for fun, there should be no reason for their heartbeats going wild.

...Right?

“W-We should head back soon, Mrs. Darlene must’ve noticed us being gone by now.” Rex suggested, feeling a bit awkward about the pleasant situation now.

Jesse panicked, he didn’t want things to end so weirdly like that. Just then he spotted one more shop that looked interesting, maybe he could make things right there. “Let’s head to one more place, for just a few minutes...Please?” Jesse pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Rex sighed, slowly nodding his head a smile formed again. “Alright, but afterwards we really need to leave.”

The two entered the eerie shop, it seemed so much different from the other stores in this tourist trap. 

The small store was filled with different kinds of dolls. Ragdolls, plushies, those creepy european porcelain girls with way too large eyes and as is expected, wooden marionettes. Due to the puppets blocking the window view, next to no sunlight was let inside. The lights were off too so it was difficult to navigate the place.

Shadowy faces from every side, each one creepier than the next. Rex clung to Jesse’s right arm and started trembling. “This place is freaking me out…”

Jesse agreed, it’s almost like these things are looking right at them from every side. Of course he knows that’s not possible, they’re just regular old dolls afterall. A kid’s imagination can make things worse than they are. “O-Ok, let’s get back to the bus, I guess.”

He was dejected that the situation became even worse, ending this date on a worse than awkward note.  _ ‘I should’ve just played the date comment off like a joke.’  _ If he knew that Rex would feel this uncomfortable by the mere suggestion of a romantic involvement, he’d have kept his lid shut.

Seems like Rex doesn’t hate him now though, it would hurt Jesse a lot if the brunette were to reject him completely.

As the two boys neared the door again, a hooded figure sneaked up behind them. “Oh my, leaving already?” Her wicked, eerie, feminine voice spoke.

Rex shrieked and Jesse fell back, the two looked up at the...Woman? Girl? Goblin? It was hard to tell honestly. The boys didn’t know if it was because of the dark, but the figure’s features didn’t look exactly human.

Her skin was green, her pointy nose posed upwards. Her hair looking burgundy or maroon and her red pupils spread wide across her sclera. To top it all of, those “legs” seem to be metal stilts painted green.

“We have so many items to choose from, did nothing catch your eye?” She asked again, stepping back a bit so Jesse could pick himself up again.

“Well, uhm, we don’t have much cash on us right now, so we probably can’t buy anything here in the first place.” Jesse explained with a shaky voice. He spent the small amount of cash they brought with them on those two cups of cocoa, at most they had about 3.50$ left.

They didn’t even want to buy anything here in the first place, just ditz around a bit until the bus would be ready to go again or until they got bored.

“No problem!” The creep exclaimed, “I have a box full of plushies on sale, 3.50$ each.”

What luck.

“Go on, take a look.” She said while handing the plastic box over to Rex. 

The mexican boy wasn’t too fond of playing with plushies these days. He still keeps his old teddy around but other than that he prefers to play video games or buying those cheap little sticky hands that get all dusty and lose their stickiness in less than a day.

The dolls in the box were rather shabby and most of them clearly meant for girls, all pink and dressed with frilly clothes. Just as he was about to give the box back he spotted a green frog plush with a top hat. It had large glued-on eyes similar to offbrand amusement park claw machine dolls.

_ ‘So cheesy.’  _ But also kinda cute.

“Do you like this one?” Jesse asked. 

“Well, It’s ok, I guess I could buy this.” Rex replied.

The shopkeep cheered in joy, she took out her hands with sparkles in her eyes, awaiting the cold hard cash. Rex complied and paid for the item fair and square. This little green one was his now.

“Your turn!” She said as she handed the box over to Jesse.

He handed the box back immediately and stretched out his pockets, revealing nothing but dust and trash coming out, “I spent it all already. Besides, dollies and stuff aren’t my thing. These ones look especially stupid.” Jesse was even less interested in girly stuff.

“Hm?”

“Ready to go?” The redhead took hold of Rex’s hand, hastily heading for the exit. 

“Yup, this thing is kinda dumb but I like it.” 

Jesse rubbed at his neck, before they headed out, he turned around to face Rex one more time. “Hey, sorry for what I said back there. I just- Uhm...I didn’t mean to creep you out.”

“Nah, I should be the one who’s sorry, it was in all honesty just like having a date.” What with the snacking, the sight seeing, the hand holding throughout. “I shouldn’t have overreacted like that, besides, this place creeped me out way more.”

The two boys headed out of the shop, laughing with glee and zero cares in the world.

“...Hm?”

The shopkeeper dropped the hood and let the stilts fall, revealing her long, green, pierced ears and lack of lower limbs. A shadow of malice and anger overtook her face. She floated over to the counter and picked up her trusted pet plush, Hassi, who watched the shop while she observed the rude customers from afar.

With a flick of her arm a red and white ball of life formed, she handed it over to hassi and pointed to the door.

“Go.” She ordered.

Hassi looked up with concern in her ruby red pearls. “Is this really necessary, Vanpetto? I’m sure they didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that, kids are just naturally honest.”

“I’m not the one who is hurt.” Vanpetto grumbled, obviously peeved from the comments. “I simply wish to teach those boys how much they hurt the others.” She spun around the shop and pointed towards her creations. Amateur, unprofessional dolls that may not look the best, but still deserve love all the same.

“Hm, true. That little froggy fella’ felt hurt when that boy called him dumb.” Hassi admitted. “Alright, I’ll do it. But make sure no one finds out this time, we just finished unpacking. I don’t wanna get thrown out and have to set up shop again.”

Vanpetto nodded. “No worries, this time no one will find out. I’ll make sure of it.” She created enough humanoid dolls around the village to help the small plush out and hide their actions from any of the other actual workers.

“Are you gonna turn them into full on marionettes?” Hassi asked just before heading out.

“Hm, I’d rather not...But they would make a rather adorable pair.”


	2. Alley attack

“Hey, um, Jesse?” Rex began as they ventured further away from the shop, “About that whole date thing, it didn’t make me uncomfortable at all actually.” 

Jesse stopped in his tracks, a bit worried that his friend is bringing the incident up again.  Rex hugged the frog plushie tightly. “I was actually kinda happy, even though I know you don’t mean it.”

Jesse remained silent, a sense of guilt wallowing up in his heart. He noticed Rex’s look, the way he talks and acts, those subtle differences that definitely weren’t there before. He often brushed it off, convincing himself that he was simply imagining it. But, it seemed Rex did develop a crush on him after all.  “Course I don’t mean it, you’re my best bud! Besides, you have a crush on Mrs. Darlene, don’t you?” Jesse joked with a jab from his arm, desperate to shove this topic away.

“I do! But, well, I dunno…” The brunette shuffled with his feet. “Whenever we kiss I get so happy. My mind feels all bubbly and I can’t think of anything else. Whenever you touch me I feel so wanted, it’s different from when one of your enemies touches me.” 

Rex’s voice became strangled with shame as he went on. “That means something, right? I- I don’t know if I have a crush on you, but…you keep showing up in my dreams and fantasies recently. Mrs. Darlene barely even shows up in my head anymore.”

Jesse’s face turned a few shades darker, his pale cheeks stained with pink. Right now would be a bad time to ask considering how emotional his friend was feeling, but it made for a good distraction. 

“What kinda dreams and fantasies?”

“Huh? Well,” Rex averted his eyes. “Y’know the kind…”

The redhead slowly pushed Rex to a corner away from the regular path, away from prying eyes. “Nah, I don’t think I know. There are all kinds of dreams. Dreams about the future, weird dreams from meatloaf before bed, day dreams. So, what kinda stuff have you been thinking about?” Green emerald eyes stared down at Rex who was starting to feel funny from the manhandling of his friend. 

“Jesse, stop messing with me!”

“Whatcha’ mean? I’m just asking a question.” He said before pressing his knee between Rex’s legs, directly pressing at the boy’s slowly rising erection. Rex attempted to muffle his moans with the plushie, mewling into the little frog like a crying toddler.  He couldn’t hold himself back from panting once Jesse started kissing up his neck however. Jesse pressed small pecks all over Rex’s collar, the other boy’s legs were starting to go soft like boiled noodles, barely able to keep standing.

Rex was swayed just yet however, “C’mon, I just want you to answer- Mnh!” Jesse silenced his friend with an unprompted kiss to his tender lips, forcing his tongue in and skillfully swirling it inside the Rex’s opening.

“Mngh...Nho...Nn…”

The boy couldn’t resist the lustful play at hand. He knows Jesse was doing this on purpose, trying to ignore the topic despite it being rather important to him. He knew that this feeling in his chest wouldn’t subside if he gave in. He knew that...Yet, who could resist?  Rex set the plushie aside and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, deepening the kiss while grinding against the redhead’s leg. 

“Jesse, please...Harder!”

Another win for Turbo. A rather underhanded one though, one that didn’t make him all that happy. Nevertheless, seeing his friend melt like putty in his hands always caused butterflies in his stomach. A long trail of saliva followed Jesse as he separated their mouths, he gave one more quick peck to Rex’s forehead before kneeling down in front of the leaking bulge.

He closed his eyes and sniffed at the clothed erection. Rex’s young boy musk was irreplaceable. “Smells yummy…”

Rex whimpered from those words, his face flushed from embarrassment.

With one quick pull, Jesse freed Rex’s small, erect penis from the dirtied trousers, his foreskin already halfway down. He smooched the pink tip with his wet lips, moans escaping from the boy above with every kiss.

“F-Fuck!” Rex practically yelled, he pulled his hands over his mouth afterwards and looked around, hoping no one heard that. “Relax, Rex. Nobody’s here but us.” Jesse said with a stretched out tongue, ready to swallow down the small shaft whole and make Rex  _ really  _ lose control.

“I know, but someone might come by…” He continued turning his head to every side, a bit distracted due to Jesse’s warm breath. That is, until he spotted something green that slowly moved closer into the alley.

“Um, Jesse? I think- Ahn!”

Jesse’s mouth enveloped Rex’s dick, the warm wet walls making his brain melt. He would be absolutely blissed out weren’t it for the fact that the green thing was coming closer. “J- Jess-”

The boy didn’t listen, bobbing his head up and down like a professional hooker, cock hungry, yet a master at his craft. Rex’s voice became strangled, he couldn’t mutter a single word from the pleasure, a moan coming out instead.

Something reflected in his eyes, something that finally snapped him out of his lust.   
  
“Jesse, watch out! It’s got a knife!” He screamed.

“H-Huh?”

Jesse turned around to see a little green plush dashing right towards him, a sharp kitchen knife in her hands. He quickly dodged out of the way, leading the rabbit to stab right between Rex’s legs, just under his jewels.

“Hey, hold still! It’s not easy to run with these small legs.” The rabbit plush complained despite having no mouth. She jumped right towards Jesse and attempted to force the knife into his cheek, easily being held off by Jesse’s much stronger arm. He noticed a strange sort of goo that covered the knife, it smelled kind of like microwaved plastic.

His attacker looked to be similar to the plush dolls he’s seen in the shop earlier, although made with much more care and effort. No loose threads or visible messy stitch patterns like on the others.

“What the heck is this thing?”

While Rex and Jesse were distracted by the rabbit, they didn’t focus any attention on the discarded frog who slowly raised himself on his two webbed feet. He jumped high into the sky, landing on Jesse’s face with a squeaking noise following. The distraction served well, leading Hassi to stab a small slit across Jesse’s face.

“Ow!” He threw the two plushies on the ground and stepped on the rabbit. The cut wasn’t too deep and would probably heal in a few days, but he was still plenty enraged by the act.

“Did that shopkeep send you after us?” Rex asked with pants pulled up, his blue balls causing heavy discomfort. The plush said nothing, an eerie shimmer in her glassy eyes. “I knew there was something off about that lady. Jesse, we should get back and-”

The redhead was nowhere to be seen, “Jesse? Jesse! Where’d you go?”

Hassi jumped up and delivered a slight stab to Rex’s back. He hissed with pain as red droplets dripped out, just as he was about to subdue the rabbit he felt, something.

Rex was unsure what it was, but it felt like a feeling human beings aren’t usually supposed to have. It wasn’t pain, it wasn’t fear. It wasn’t anger, it wasn’t dysmorphia. It was some sort of mish mash that all combined at once until he ultimately felt...Nothing.

He couldn’t feel anything. The pavement, the air, the temperature, nothing. His sense of touch seemingly stopped working for some reason. Even worse, he couldn’t feel or move his own body.

_ ‘What did you do to me?!’  _ He attempted to speak, but no word would come out.

Froggy, the recently bought plushie, suddenly appeared in front of Rex’s face. Except, he seemed much bigger than before. The frog grabbed Rex by the waist and picked him up, slowly carrying him away.

_ ‘No, let go of me!’  _ Once again his words wouldn’t come out. He attempted to struggle more and more, still unable to feel a single muscle on his body.  “Hurry up, we don’t want the employees seeing any of this.” Hassi spoke as she walked in front of the frog. Holding… _ ’Oh my god.’ _

If Rex could make any noise right now, he would gasp at the pure horror. (and surprising cuteness.) 

Jesse, known as Turbo the speedster, child superhero, has turned into Turbo the dolly.  His green eyes turned into sew on buttons, his formerly fluffy red hair now made up out of thick thread like some sort of raggedy Andy doll and his pale skin has turned into felt that covered his entire “naked” body.

Speaking of, his junk was missing! That substance on the knife must’ve turned them both into plushies… _ ’Oh no, is my junk missing too?’ _

As Rexy the doll worried his stuffing filled head, the lackeys neared Vanpetto’s shop.


	3. 1 more hour left

After what felt like forever, Rex finally managed to regain control over his legs. His limbs slowly stretched out, the fabric, stuffing and doll eyes popping open as he returned to his regular humanoid form.

“Ugh...Did I fall asleep?”

He remembers losing consciousness slowly after entering the shop, it must’ve been an after effect from the dollification.

The room he woke up in was small and dark. Vold round plates surrounding his body, making it difficult to move his legs around without accidently breaking something. Rex slowly felt around the tight space for some sort of way out. His hand found a doorknob that opened more quickly than he was prepared for when he grabbed it. He tumbled out alongside several porcelain plates. “Ow!”

A few of the broken pieces landed on his legs, scratching him and causing his calves to drip droplets of blood.Getting up was painful, but he had this awful feeling that if he stayed any longer, he’d have it  _ so _ much worse.

He made his way through the disgusting looking kitchen. If he had to compare it, the place looked like the kitchen from Little Nightmares, a game Jesse and he still haven’t beaten due to both fear and technical difficulties. Rex couldn’t help but let out a snicker as he remembered Jesse’s panicked screech whenever he was chased by those creepy chubby chefs, afterwards he asked to stay over and clung to Rex’s side all night.

Jesse can be a bit of a horny fuck boy sometimes, but he has his adorable and childish sides. He shows no fear when fighting or fucking adults, but shivers in bed from spooky video games. He can plow Rex’s prostate and rim his tight hole with ease, but gets awkward with romantic and non-touchy feely stuff.

_ ‘I hope he’s alright…’ _

Rex checked the other cupboards and even the fridge in case they had stuffed Jesse alongside Rex, but there was no trace of him. Just a few brunette porcelain dolls and marionette limbs.

Rex crept to the doorway, sticking his head out to see if any living dolls or that shopkeep was around. The coast seemed clear so he slowly took a step out, the floorboards creaking with every step he took.

“Damn this...old wood…” Or rather, cheap wood. The place seemed to be newly built, but they used low-quality material, some of the boards lowered down and went up on the other side, causing a seesaw effect. The walls don’t look very tough either. If he’s not overestimating himself, Rex could probably punch a hole in the walls—even with his rather noodle-y limbs.

Now would not be the best time to try it out, though. First and foremost: Find Jesse and run away.

As the boy made his way through the halls he came across a slightly adjacent door with bright candle light shining out. Inside, he could hear two feminine voices bicker with each other, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about, Rex tip-toed closer.

“Bows!” Hassi yelled. “Ribbons!” Vanpetto yelled back. They repeated that exchange a few more times before they started fighting about how ‘the creation should listen to its master’ and ‘you can’t even make a bowl of rice krispies without me’ What in the world were they fighting over?

That’s when Rex saw it. In the middle of the two stood a rather large ‘doll’ the average size of a human boy, a specific human boy with red hair and green eyes, tied up on a chair and ball gagged.

Does it even need to be said who it was?

Jesse was dressed in a rather plain gothic maid dress. The bottom of his short poofy skirt decorated with a single large skull pattern, two cartoon skulls with black bat wings on each side of his head and see-through stockings attached to a garter belt that accentuated his absolute territory.

Jesse’s gaze darted between the two, rage clear in his eyes.

If this wasn’t a situation where Jesse and he would most likely be turned back into plushies or dollies then sold off like objects, this would be incredibly hot right now...Ok fine, even with their lives in danger this maybe, sort of, kinda made Rex almost pop a stiffy right then and there.

Just as he was about to leave to find some way to distract the two, the froggy plushie from before sneaked up on him and jumped on the back of Rex’s head, causing him to fall into the room face first. “Gah!”

His calves were still pretty damaged, which made it hard to get up fast and scuttle away.Before he could prompt even one foot up Vanpetto grabbed him by the collar and used the ribbon in her hands as a makeshift rope, proceeding to tie his arms with little to no sweat.

“Well, well, well. Look what the amphibian brought in,” Vanpetto chuckled to herself. “How’d you get outta that cupboard, Hassi locked it!”

“What? I thought you’d do it!” the zombie-like rabbit plush interjected.  Vanpetto glared at her with a clear sense of disappointment before turning back to the young boy. While she was busy with Rex, Hassi jumped onto Turbo’s lap and decorated his blouse with bows that matched the shade of his hair.

“Look, don’t take this personally, at least not on my side,” Hassi said to the subdued hero. “Selling amateur dolls doesn’t exactly bring in much money, sometimes we gotta turn people into marionettes or dolls for the highest bidder if we wanna make ends meet. That’s just how capitalism works.”

_ ‘I’m pretty sure that is an over exaggeration.’  _ Jesse thought, however he hasn’t entered the job market so maybe there’s some truth to that. Regardless of it being true or not, he’s not gonna let himself be sold to some weirdo who collects dolls!

With Vanpetto still distracted Rex took the chance and sat up, kicking the rabbit plushie away. An audible squeaking sound echoed through the room right before Rex rammed into the villain at full speed, causing both of them to crash through the thin wall. Vanpetto lay on the ground, seemingly knocked out.. 

Good thing Rex managed to hide his powers, patience really does pay off. He quickly jumped up and approached his friend. Turbo was trying to say something through the gag, but it came out as unintelligible gibberish instead.

Realizing that Rex couldn’t tell what he was trying to say, he turned around and showed off the thin rope around his arms. Not easy to break out of, but probably easy to bite through.Rex was a bit grossed out, but he swallowed his disgust and started chewing on the restraints.

Three lines of rope later Turbo was freed, he took off the gag and just as he was about to free Rex; that damn frog meddled again. 

He jumped onto Jesse’s face, serving as enough of a distraction for the now rather pissed off Hassi to jump up, stabbing his exposed thigh. “Agh!” Jesse fell to the ground.

A floating shadow towered over him, a legless shadow that seemed to have an aura of rage surrounding it. Vanpetto grabbed the hem of Jesse’s skirt, exposing his pink bottom, which was accentuated by black garters. “Let me go!” Jesse struggled.

The shopkeep shoved Rex to the ground, directly behind where Jesse’s skirt was being pulled up. As Vanpetto opened her mouth to say something most likely demeaning again, she glanced back at Rex and grunted with disgust.

“I’ve had enough of you two perverts messing around! First you insult my dollies, then you break my walls and now you’re being horny in my personal quarters!” Vanpetto yelled at the redhead.

“I- What? What’re you talking abou- Oh.” Jesse turned his head to see a visible lump in Rex’s shorts, his face bright red and eyes averted. Mumbling something along the lines of: “Not my fault you have a nice ass…” under his breath.

“How the hell am I supposed to dress him up all nicely when he’s dripping with precum? He’d get his dress all crusty!...Hmm, maybe I should cut it off?” she legitimately considered. 

Rex shivered while slowly backing away, his boner not subsiding despite being threatened with being chopped up. Masochism at it’s finest.

“Fat chance!” Turbo growled as he charged his legs up. He kicked up into the air with vast speed, while it didn’t connect, the pressure from the speed made Vanpetto spin around and fall back once again. This time crashing through the wall into the outside world, with Turbo tumbling out alongside her.

“I’m gonna sell you as a crash test dummy!”

“Go ahead and try you regular dummy!”

While the two were busy fighting, Rex was busy struggling to get these dang ribbons off. Not to forget the two plushies which are chasing him through the house like giant (in comparison) tarantulas.

Remembering seeing a stack of loose knives in the kitchen, Rex made a run for it and dashed towards the room. As the plushies were about to catch up he stepped on a particular board, causing a seesaw effect and catapulting the two into the ceiling before they slammed down and got trapped underneath the floorboards.

Rex fiddled with the knife and cut himself free, running back out to look for the exit from this god forsaken store.

After some tries and looksies around the place, he finally managed to find the storefront they originally arrived in when he bought that dumb frog. Just before leaving, Rex went towards the register and pried it open, taking back his $2.50 as a rightful refund for his plushie betraying him.

He ran to the back where the two tumbled out, arriving at the scene as Vanpetto was choking Turbo’s neck. “Y-You...Won’t get away with- This!” The redhead managed to squeeze out as his face turned blue.

“Oh ho ho, that’s what they all say.” The villainess chuckled. “Vanpetto Veleca isn’t like her idiotic kin, I don’t let myself be caught unless I wish to. Everytime someone thinks they have me in the palm of their hands I’ve already moved to the next town in a brand new dimension. Chase me anywhere you want, try to catch me if you can, it’s no use for I never let down my- OW MY BACK!”

Rex drove the kitchen knife deep into Vanpetto’s green skin, water pouring out of the wound. “You- Bastard!” She spat as he ripped the knife out and drove it into her right eye socket, a fountain of clear liquid spilling onto Jesse’s face, who seemed just a tad traumatized watching his childhood friend killed with no mercy.

This situation would probably be worse if the liquid were red, however since it’s just water it’s excusable. Probably. Rex repeatedly stabbed the green plant woman before his friend caught him by the wrist, snapping him out of his trance. 

“Alright there, Freddy Krueger, let’s pull it back a notch.”

Rex let the knife drop down, turning towards his friend with a hazy look in his eyes. Jesse spotted that the lump in Rex’s shorts only grew bigger after his manic episode. “Do you still have a boner after all this?”

“Well, I-” Rex first wanted to find an excuse, but after seeing the sticky wet spot at the top of Jesse’s skirt, a smug cheshire grin overtook his face instead. “As if you’re one to talk, choke fetish.”

“Y-You know I have sexual trauma!” Which very soon turned into a sexual addiction. 

Rex stepped away from the dead(?) body and started straddling his friend instead, grinding against the bulge which grew under the pseudo silky layer of his maid dress. 

“Hey, how fucked up would it be if I rode you next to this corpse right now?”

“...Very.”

“So much that you’d refuse?”

“...I never said that.”

Jesse kicked the body away and started wildly making out with his friend, grabbing him by the hips, forcefully rolling Rex’s plump butt against his throbbing erection. In one swoop he pulled the boy’s shorts down, not bothering to be gentle at this point, trauma adrenaline coursing through his body.

He was about to take the dress off too, but Rex stopped him. “Leave the maid outfit on.” 

_ ‘This isn’t really my thing but…’  _ If it makes his friend horny, why not let him indulge? Rex has done plenty of weird kinky shit for him.

Jesse gave a few light strokes to his member before slowling pushing in the crown of his shaft, the dry entry made Rex cringe, his murder adrenaline starting to subside due to the pain. He closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Jesse’s hips, his fingernails digging into the redhead’s throat. Despite the pain they both felt, their arousal remained strong.

Jesse repeatedly brought his hips up and down, sweat coursing down his forehead, the earth beneath them rough yet soft. He picked up the speed as his balls started feeling tight, precum already coating the walls of Rex’s hole.

“Rex, I’m gonna…”

The boy underneath gripped at Jesse’s throat, choking just enough that the other turned pale yet merciful with his hold. Rex’s legs are still tightly wrapped around Jesse’s waist, and he felt a warm slimy liquid slowly trickling out of him as Jesse’s eyes rolled back.

“C- Cuming!” Jesse squeaked out as he filled up Rex’s insides, while Rex filled up the underside of his skirt hem. The two boys lay panting on the ground, the maid outfit completely ruined and covered with several liquids.

“...Hey, Rex?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a cool guy, but I’m just not the romantic type.”

“Dude, it’s alright, I know al-”

Jesse put a finger to Rex’s lips. “I’m not the romantic type, but I do love you a lot man. You are the only guy I’d have sex with after getting turned into an object and then witnessing a pseudo-homicide.”

“...Bro…”

Rex turned to the side and lay his head on Jesse’s shoulder, their heads all fuzzy and with no worries, completely forgetting that the bus was about to leave in less than 10 minutes.

Until they remembered.

“OH CRAP! Mrs. Crabbers is gonna be so pissed!” Jesse freaked, already preparing to run full speed ahead. “Hope they didn’t forget about us.” Rex quickly pulled up his shorts and briefs then hopped onto Jesse’s back, his butt still sore but at least it was empty.

The two ran off, Turbo’s skirt fluttering in the wind. Hopefully nobody questions why the boy was wearing a cumstained gothic maid outfit.

* * *

Hassi and Froggy finally managed to dig themselves out of the floorboards, quickly running towards their master, shocked to see her fluids leaking out as she lay on the ground...And also some other fluids that reeked of sweat and squid.

“Van. Ey, Van!” Hassi shook her creator. “Are you alright?”

Vanpetto turned her head to the side, a decently sized grimace on her visage. “I got stabbed in the back and then listened to two boys fuck like monkeys next to my assumed dead body, does that sound  _ alright  _ to you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

“...Just get the watering can already.”

Hassi took off with a salute, snickering while on the way. Vanpetto slowly brought herself up, scratching the wound on her back like a casual itch before turning to the other plush. “Froggy, tell the secret dolls to burn the place down, we’re finished here.”

The frog took off with a skip in his jump.  Now, is it a tad extreme to burn down a whole small tourist trap village filled with innocent people just to get rid of any potential evidence that could be used to find you? She’d say yes, but hey, extreme actions are just a Veleca’s natural instinct.

“I’ll get you one day, whatever your name was! I’ll fetch a pretty penny selling your doll ass to some rich pervert…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential sequel bait that could actually happen one day? Maybe  
> Remember to check out the original work and some other stuff by CradleD!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
> 
> Maybe check out the rest of my stuff too if you liked this fic :3

**Author's Note:**

> You like this you pervy freak? Join fellow pervy freaks!  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
